Loki's Other Sentinel
by Neku.GrandChase
Summary: First PPOV. I finally updated this fic. Did 2 chappies actually. The stories are a spin off in Book 3 and the first part of Book 4. Be back in a few days if ya wanna see some more, k?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gods...I hate this things. Peh, whatever. So I don't own Ragnarok, it's the property of Myung Jin-Lee-sama. . And I don't have any plans for world domination either. There! Are those legal suitors happy?  
  
I just found out the joy of reading the Ragnarok manwha (hope I got that right...) when it came here in the Philippines. (Thank you Summit Media! We love ya' all!) Especially Captain Loki ). Which was all the reason I was driven to write a ficcy about him. (Argh! Now what to do about my battle acolyte fic?!?! ). But anyway, whether you kids will like it or not, I will seek to create and finish this fic side by side with Tiger God Byakko (my pRO character in Odin Server).  
  
Dedicated to my yahoo! Group, Night of Blood: Loki's Sentinels. Man, will somebody else join us?  
  
C'mon people, search for it in the Yahoo!Groups.

Okay...so I guess...I better start with my fanfic...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Relive the Past  
  
The sound of battle has never made me more...excited...  
  
Everytime I stretch the tether of my bow...whenever I feel the soft texture of the raven feathers in the arrow tail...I feel energy coursing through me.  
  
More so, whenever it lands itself into its intended targets.  
  
"Sturaiker...that's enough for now..."  
  
I look back at the cerulean-haired man that was standing at my back, supervising my training.  
  
"Yes, Captain Loki..." I sighed, setting my oversized bone bow back to its hilt on a shelf nearby. I stretch my fingers after taking off those painful bow thimbles I bought for training. Frankly, I doubt they did anything good for me...  
  
"Seems you've been doing well for the past few days, your mark is improving..." Assassin leader came close and took the arrows that neatly buried itself into the wooden dummies. "...But you have to work on your aim. Practice in inserting the arrows at the breaking points of different types of armors." He threw the arrows back at me.  
  
"I will, Captain." I caught the arrows and bowed before him as he walked past me. I was ecstatic over the results of my training. This was the second time I received a non-insulting praise from him. The others were purely down casting my mood.  
  
I walked, closely following him. I was intent on taking a break from the night's training. Sigh...what a good sleep would do...  
  
"Ack! Hey, let go!" I struggled; realizing two snake-like creatures writhing across my chest dragged me into the shadows.  
  
"Ibrahim! Let go of me..." I kept pushing myself off those insane meandering things. A grin, made of pearly white fangs came from the darkness.  
  
"Still not good with detection, hm Sturaiker?" He laughed, settling me down onto the ground. I rub my sore body from the grappling that occurred.  
  
"And I can see as well that you're still no good in controlling your extra appendages?" I grinned, much to his annoyance. The big oaf. Ibrahim may be a maniac in battle, but he's different inside the guild.  
  
"You take care of yourself, shiro. I'm sure Captain Loki wouldn't want his puppy dog getting hurt..." He walked off, snickering. How I hated that, being referred to as somebody's puppy dog.  
  
But...  
  
Somehow, I do enjoy it. Being referred to as Captain Loki's own. I can only scratch my flurry of hair in annoyance as I proceed to sleep in a hanging rope that served as my bed for tonight.  
  
Why do you ask that people call me as Loki's puppy dog?  
  
--Flashback  
You see, a few years back, I was just a "relic hunter" (or as what other people call a "Thief"), scavenging across the desert, looking for some valuable items to sell. Sure, why didn't I just steal my zennies in town? That would've been easier...  
  
I also wanted to train. You can't gain knowledge in fighting if you just stay in town do you?  
  
So there I was, prodding the sands for anything shiny, while slaughtering face worm tots that I had encountered. I had scarcely trailed my bow into the sand when something flew towards me, sticking itself upright into the ground, centimeters near my foot.  
  
It was throwing daggers, but what horrified me was the peculiarly familiar- looking emblem that was engraved into it...--  
  
The assassin guild emblem...  
  
"You...how dare you trespass into the grounds of our Sanctuary?"  
  
I looked up to see a cloaked persona standing nimbly onto a pile of ruins, his eyes were the only visible evidence it was a human before me. I had heard that there were these people called "assassins" that were situated here in the desert, but I never thought I would run into one...  
  
No time for that...  
  
"Woah! Feet, carry me far from here!" I turned around, high tailing towards the opposite direction. I didn't mind looking back to see if he was following me, all I cared was I was free to go towards the opposite direction.  
  
Wishful thinking...  
  
The sands before me exploded, revealing several more assassins beneath it. It was a group of them, by the looks of it; there were three males and one female. The largest of the group leapt from their backs and lunged towards me, snake-like things coming from his cloak. I panicked, running in erratic circles, the snakes missing my body a few centimeters.  
  
Boy, snake-man was annoyed. I ran towards another direction, but the male, which seemed to be the leader of the group, headed me off. I tried the other way, but the other man and the female blocked me too. Snake-man finally got his arms free and began a death walk towards me.  
  
Hmmm...three choices. Take down that normal sized man, a duo, or a giant that was intent on squeezing the life out of me. Guess you knew which I chose right?  
  
Groan...bad choice indeed.  
  
I ran towards his direction, lowering myself briefly to scoop up some sand, and aimed it straight at his face. The assassin merely raised his cloak to cover those mysterious, piercing eyes that intrigued me, the sand bouncing off the fabric.  
  
Peh, what was I thinking at that time? I admired his eyes and he was trying to kill me!  
  
Plan B. I took hold of my trusty Gladius and plunged straight across the cloth that was raised before me. Tough luck for him.  
  
"Sneaky...but not good enough." A voice crept behind me.  
  
I only realized as the cloak hung lifelessly into the point of my knife as I turned around and saw him. He was clad in what seemed to me as bone armor, and he wore a tight-fitting blue suit. Other than that, was a skull- jaw mask that covered half of his face.  
  
I heard the gentle sarcastic laughs his companion let out, as I felt like a fool. I heard the female assassin speak...  
  
"Wrong move to square off with Captain Loki, dear boy. You've sealed your fate."  
  
Loki? Will this be the name of the one who will end my life? No way! I'd rather have someone do it than a stranger...  
  
I slid my dagger back into its sheath as I grasped my bow I fashioned from dead animal bones. I had some arrows in my leg pocket and I efficiently shot and loaded my bow, aiming to hit the amused assassin's head.  
  
"He's toying with me..." I gritted as sweat glistened between my brows, nit in concentration in hitting the annoyance before me. This Loki guy was closing his eyes as he was neatly dodging each and every arrow I let off.  
  
"Man...can't you die?" I asked in terror, as he was getting tired of this little "game", and started to walk towards me.  
  
I had only realized that I had one arrow left. I gave everything to it, letting it go, sending it towards his face.  
  
"Bingo!" I shouted, grasping that he wasn't able to dodge it.  
  
It was in vain, actually. The arrow was a few centimeters short in hitting flesh and landed into the mask, bouncing off of it. The mask fell from his face, much to the gasp that I heard behind me.  
  
"Oh...no...the little shiro has no chance of survival..." The snake-man passed a tsk, tsk, tsk between the fangs of his mouth.  
  
The female continued. "The only beings that held Captain Loki's visage were the ones that had already passed away...he's gonna suffer a horrible death..."  
  
Gulp. By the look of things, even that cerulean-haired guy wasn't amused too. Looks like he got tired of playing around and glared at me like a predator would do to his prey.  
  
I dug my bow to the ground, and took my dagger once more, readying to defend myself. If I would die, I would go down fighting for my last breath...  
  
I kicked the sand at my feet, sending it towards him. He instantly vanished...knew he was going to do that.  
  
Without hesitation, I twirled my Gladius; its tip now facing me. As I said, I'd rather have someone kill me than a stranger...and that someone would be me.  
  
The luster of my blade passed through my eyes, as it was lost in the shade of my shadow, I had hoped it would bring me a swift death.  
  
"Ouch! "I fell backwards, the knife went gliding to the air as I realized that the assassin reappeared and knocked my weapon off my numbing hands with his bone sword.  
  
He swooped and caught me, cradling me by the neck. My hair annoyingly blocked my view of his face, but nonetheless, I could still see him.  
  
So noble...so comforting to see such a face...  
  
I felt a shiver run down my spine as he was holding me. As if something inside me told me, that this was what I was looking for.  
  
I could only stop thinking about things when he gently squeezed my neck, and sent me to unconsciousness.  
  
I woke up a few hours later, half-naked, bound in chains and kneeling. There was an elder before me, and beside him was that Loki guy. I saw him talking to that older one, and with a nod, I was set free from my bindings.  
  
I rubbed my sore wrists, but I was still angry with him. Why did he let me live anyway? I felt dishonored...it was a sign of incompetence in my part.  
  
I lunged for him, fists curled for a punch. He only looked at me, and I realized his clawed hands were holding me up, preventing me from delivering the punch I had set my mind to.  
  
"It seems that you are right, Loki. He's a mighty fine fellow. You take care of him..." The elder observed us.  
  
Take care of him? Hah! The nerve! I've heard of respecting your elders but this is ridiculous. But I had other things settled into my mind when I saw Loki's eyes...  
  
That cold, piercing eyes...what was it that was drawing me towards him?  
  
I didn't know what went into me, but I suddenly weakened upon seeing him. I relaxed myself and went limp on him, either fatigue or nervousness got towards me. He let me go, and I found myself kneeling back to the ground.  
  
Some assassins took hold of me and dragged me to an empty, run-down room where I spent the night, shivering in the cold.  
  
That morning after, he returned, and handed me a set of clothes similar to his. The minor difference was in the design of the bone armor that bordered his blue suit.  
  
"What?" I gave a snide remark. "Do you expect me to wear that crap piece of clothes that looks like a lousy excuse for a costume?"  
  
The Loki guy just looked at me. Somehow, I bit those words and hastily wore the suit he had given me. He just leaned on the wall, observing me as I changed clothes.  
  
Gods...I felt almost...naked in the tight fitting suit, revealing my slim form and muscles. I almost forgot that Loki was also wearing one. Seeing that I have finished, he motioned for me to follow him out into the halls.  
  
I felt embarrassed indeed. Although Loki was indifferent of the reactions around him, I wasn't as thick faced as him. Of course, the assassins we met prostrated as he walked by, but I could hear distinct murmurs on my back why Loki's outfit and mine looked similarly close.  
  
"Uhmm...can I call you Loki? Why do people hold you so high before them?" I tried asking him.  
  
He was oblivious to my question, but instead of being annoyed at him; I felt embarrassed now. I feel like, I've done something wrong. So, with nothing else to do, I hung my head in guilt and shame as I meekly followed him to where he was going to lead me.  
  
"Because I am the captain..."  
  
I looked up towards him; his head was still turned against me. I was glad he spoke to me. And I felt heat starting to creep up my face.  
  
"I...I'm...sorry then. Captain Loki...sir..." I stuttered, a few moments of discomfort for me.  
  
He stopped. I almost ran towards him, good thing reflexes started to kick in. I only realized that we were in front of a door to a larger room.  
  
He opened the doors and I followed close to him. A few moments and he called out specific names on the shadows.  
  
"Ibrahin..."  
  
A large figure came from the shadows. It was snake-man that I remembered.  
  
"Taulin..."  
  
An obviously female figure came from above us, settling in front of captain.  
  
"Mustafa..."  
  
The other male assassin I saw the other day, a bit taller than Loki...  
  
"Hajatu..."  
  
Neh, I've never seen this guy before...  
  
"This is Sturaiker, our new member. I expect that you will treat him with civility as you do with the members of our guild. Make sure that he will be attended to if he has any questions regarding our jobs..." Loki spoke with fluency and dominance over all of us.  
  
He looked back at me.  
  
"I expect that you would do everything to improve your skills that would benefit the guild. Use your time here to train and perfect your art in fighting..."  
  
I bowed low. "I will...Captain Loki..." Nervousness rang across my voice.  
  
With that, he left me to fend off with my new family. Everyday, he would see to it that I was busy in training and that I was well taken care of. Captain Loki's group adopted me as one of their own, making me the youngest of the lot.  
  
I was good in forging and alchemy, and I was good with the bow too. Captain and the others would find me deep in the abandoned armory below the guild where I would spend day and night developing new weapons. Occasionally, I would bring my finished work to him, and he would examine it suspiciously. After a roundabout the continent, he would bring it back all broken and destroyed.  
  
I didn't mind, heck I even appreciated it. It only meant that he used it. My efforts were not in vain to satisfy and impress him. But he saw something deeper in me...  
  
A few months after, I was forced to make forging and alchemy a second priority as he supervised my training in bow handling. He saw the need for a sniper, a support fire assassin in his back. Seeing me handle the bow back then, I was the perfect candidate for it. Ibrahim and Mustafa was kind enough to collect a few bones and horns for me that I would need to create the bow, and sister Taulin was very much fine to lend me an assassination string for me to use as the bow string.  
  
A few weeks of practicing, my dexterity drastically improved under his training regiment. People now began to tag me as "Captain's puppy dog" because of the immense attention Captain had been giving me.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
So, here I am, about to sleep in a rope that most assassins use as a bed. Tomorrow will be another day.  
  
I look at my sleeping comrades, those who had been kind enough to let me settle under their wings...  
  
But most especially, I look out into the moonlight that reminds me of Captain...  
  
As long as I get to see him, I will always look forward to tomorrow...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hey! No yaoi here! It's pure hero worship here, so don't start ranting there's going to be yaoi later on.  
  
Actually, I'm going to go off the actual story of the manga. But, heck! No! It is not mine! The concept is mine, but the story is not. This will be a good chance to see what if things never happened the way they were supposed to be...just because one person was added into the world.  
  
"The Fates intertwine the threads of time, insuring that the past, present and future are connected to one another..."  
  
Now to get back to my other fic...starts typing Chapter 8 o


	2. Behind the Guild

Disclaimer: Gods...I hate this things. Peh, whatever. So I don't own Ragnarok, it's the property of Myung Jin-Lee-sama. . And I don't have any plans for world domination either. There! Are those legal suitors happy?  
  
Weeh! Chapter 2 is here! Whew, I'd never thought I would push this through! Drat, I still don't have either Volume 2 or 3 or 4 around the time I am writing this, so bear with the revolving story for awhile (sweatdrops)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Behind the Guild  
  
"Aaaah..."I yawned, waking up to the sounds of the swirling sands outside the sanctuary of the assassin guild. I try to look around looking for the others, but all I could see was no one...  
  
"Hmm, must have gone off with their usual rounds..." I thought to myself.  
  
With nothing else to do, I decided to go back to the abandoned smithy below us. "Maybe, I'll have a breakthrough..." I mused to myself as I walked within the rundown hallways of the guild. I've heard of immense secrecy, but this is too much. They ought to be thinking about redecorating this place...  
  
"Hey, look! There's Sturaiker!" I jumped to my feet when somebody yelled my name. It was my fellow assassin and a group of them nonetheless, hmph. Thought it was something else. I've been hearing voices since I was a kid, and mind you, it's very hard distinguishing one that is real and one that is not.  
  
"Uh, would you mind forging me a sword-katar? I saw Captain Loki once using a prototype you made...if it's not too much to ask you..."  
  
I gaped at him, and gave him a silent nod. Captain's influence sure is wide. The flames of the forge rose up again, as I tempered steel into a deadly weapon.  
  
Everybody gave a look of silent adoration as I presented the weapon to him. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside everytime someone admires my work.  
  
"Thank you, Sturaiker..." He bowed before me in thanks. I could only offer my hand to help him up from his position in the ground.  
  
"Just take good care of it, and if it's broken, bring it back to me..." I waved a finger tersely. He gave a silent confirmation before him and his group disappeared into the shadows. Sigh, I wish I could do that...  
  
After a few hours of "brain-storming" inside the smithy, I had learned the art of enchanting properties and elements to any weapon. Woohoo! Captain will be pleased...  
  
Hey...  
  
It seems that everything I do, is for him...  
  
But I don't mind. I AM under him. It is my job to serve him for taking me under his care. It's as if I didn't like being like this in the first place...  
  
He he he, I really should stop musing to myself. It's as if people are reading my mind...  
  
"Shiro..."  
  
"Wha?!?!" I straightened up, immediately caught off guard. "Ibrahin! You stop doing that!" I told him, clutching my frantic heart. Gods, I'm a shame to the assassin guild. Even I get all flustered over it. Captain Loki would have been calm otherwise...  
  
Ibrahin looked at me as if he didn't listen to a word I said. "We and the captain will be going on a mission...to the castle that sees no light. You best take care of the things around here while we're gone." He seemed dead serious in his tone.  
  
"Of course, I will! You big lummox..." I playfully punched his arm beneath his cloak, hiding my eyes beneath my hair, keeping any sign of frustration out of his sight. Sigh, when will I ever get to join them...  
  
When I looked up, Ibrahin was gone now. I proceeded to return to my seat and continue studying weapon enchantments. But as I looked behind, there I saw Captain standing beside the table...  
  
"............"  
  
Usually, he never informs me that he will be away on a mission. Only Ibrahin and the others will tell me. What's gotten into people now?  
  
He looks at me with those eyes, I can only gape at him; too much intrigue is paralyzing my mouth to speak any word at all.  
  
He smiled...  
  
Not of malice, or cruelty...but one that is innocent and true...  
  
"So...do you have any weapons for me today, Sturaiker?" He smiled a smile so naiveté. I tried to form a response immediately...  
  
"Oh...right...I...well, I...don't have any today..."I looked away, ashamed of not having anything new today. It was always me that brought to him weapons I would have him use. But now that he personally came and...and asked me if I had any...  
  
He came close...  
  
And brought me to an embrace, holding my head against his chest.  
  
"It's okay..." He affectionately ruffled my hair. I could feel his warmth...his emotions...  
  
I just don't know what happened, but tears suddenly flowed from my eyes that gazed into nothingness as I tried to put myself together. What was it in Captain that made me feel so much like this? And why is he doing this?  
  
What was it?!?!  
  
I removed myself from his embrace and tried to discreetly wipe my tears, hoping he wouldn't notice I cried. He noticed all right...bringing up his boned gloves to wipe the wetness of my cheeks.  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry...Captain..." I tried to explain, hiding my shame and feelings. "It's just that...you came and I...well...I wasn't able to help you in anything..."  
  
He brought his hand into my reddening cheek, obviously from my incessant blushing.  
  
"You just take care of things here, Sturaiker." His tone was now reverting to that cold approach. "We'll be back in a short while..." He finished, drawing out his mask and putting it on his face. He then drew out his cloak and disappeared into the darkness, the sand in the floor stirred up by the slight disturbance of his wake.  
  
I clutched the part of my face where he laid down his hand, still warm...I could still feel the gentleness of that touch...I tried walking back to my seat, still shocked and amazed at what had happened. Gods, I'll never forget this day...  
  
"Finally..." I beamed to myself as I took the finished Shield Breaker and raised into the moonlight. I'm sure Captain would be proud of me this time...  
  
I'm still ashamed of what happened earlier...  
  
But this will be what I will give him...one that I spent so much of my effort and took me all my energy to create.  
  
The Shield Breaker, a slim, blunt sword capable of destroying the thickest of shields and can even break armor as well. I waved the thing, sparring my own shadow as I waited for Captain to get back and show it to him...  
  
Explosion outside  
  
"What the..." I turned around, wondering where the heck that came from...the Elders would never have allowed that, a basic rule of the guild...  
  
It could only mean that somebody has intruded the sanctuary...  
  
I took my sword bow off its pedestal and ran across the quiet hallways of the sanctuary...drat...the calmness of the surroundings is starting to worry me; Captain Loki reminded me that the stillness of the night could only mean two things...  
  
Peace...or death...  
  
"Wah!" I was taken aback when a body suddenly fell before me; it was the one I gave my sword katar to. He was severely lacerated, seemed that the perpetrator is one capable with a blade. I try to go back to the smithy, hoping I could clear things out...  
  
I try to put things together while I discreetly sprinted across the hallways... Who in the heck would have the right mind to attack the assassin guild AND managed to kill almost all of my comrades? What the hell is his business here, and most importantly...  
  
Why is there no blood in his victims?  
  
"Gasp! A vampire!" I exclaimed, and then knocked myself on the head for being stupid. Vampires aren't supposed to be in the desert, but then what?  
  
I saw the doors to the smithy open, and I peeked inside to see the last of my comrades fighting a man in black suit with an oversized sword. He does kinda look like a vampire, but no...I can see it...  
  
His intentions are only to kill any living thing that he saw...  
  
And that I cannot allow...  
  
As he was squaring off with the other assassin, I placed myself in a corner where I was sure the shadows would hide me...I squinted just enough and fitted a poison arrow neatly into my bow...  
  
One false move...you moron...then its game over...  
  
I kept my breath in check, as I waited for the killer to give me an opportunity to shoot like hell. Fat chance, my companion fell underneath his blade. That man is sick...he's sticking his sword into the corpse.  
  
I had allowed anger to seethe through, and I throttled a dozen poison arrows towards his direction. All arrows pierced into his back, and the poison sizzled into him, releasing a putrid odor that signified death...  
  
"Frankly, I'm getting tired of doing that illusion thing over and over again..." A mind-numbing voice came from behind me, as I instinctively flung myself across the room, my sights set on my former position.  
  
Impossible!  
  
He used an illusion to trick me! I tried shooting again, but even though my mark was good, he fended the arrows off with his long sword.  
  
Quick as a flash, he flew towards me as I was descending in mid-air. I countered his slash with the blade of my bow, but the force took me off balance as I lost momentum. I was gonna land head-first...  
  
Flash  
  
"What the..." I exclaimed as he suddenly disappeared, and as I looked down; there he was standing where I expected myself to land.  
  
He grabbed me by my neck, taking me by surprise, but not as more shocked as the next thing he did was driving his sword through me.  
  
"Aaaagh..." I opened my mouth in silent agony, as he was still unsatisfied, forcing the hilt of his blade into my back, cutting more and more through me...  
  
My vision was slowly dimming, the blade sticking in front of me turning into a silver blur. Blood began to trickle down from the blade...  
  
"What's wrong, Talatsu? Is his blood not worth your taste?"  
  
Talatsu? Who...or what was that? I can still perceive things around me, not as sharp but I was still in the right mind to hear his conversation with this "Talatsu"...  
  
A raspy voice made the blade inside me quiver, sending shocks of pain across my body. "Bleech! This blood, the boy has been owned! I cannot drink of such blood! Take him away from me, Skurai!"  
  
I could feel this "Skurai" pushing me off his blade. I fell to the ground, panting, blood flowing from my chest. I look back at him and that "Talatsu" but all I can see is them walking away.  
  
"Consider yourself, lucky boy...Talatsu hadn't had the appetite for your blood..." He dropped his sword into the shade of his shadow, as it was swallowed into the abyss of darkness.  
  
The night became quiet again...but not because it was peaceful...  
  
It was because death has passed by...  
  
I sat up, leaning against the wall, clutching the wound that passed through my back. I knew such a fatal wound would not leave me lasting long enough to see Captain Loki...  
  
I used what was left of my strength to write a message of blood in the floor, managing my fingers to create a scarlet graffiti. My only hope is that Captain will avenge us all...  
  
_Skurai killed us all...  
  
I'm sorry, Loki  
  
I want to tell you I....  
  
_The message trailed off as the finger limply hung from my side, as darkness took my under it's fatal shade, and brought me to rest...  
  
For eternity...I just don't know  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What the...am I starting to trail into yaoi again?!?! Agh! Danged be yaoi instinct! I knew I shouldn't have ventured into general writing.  
  
Ohhh, death and angst. Can we say "the end?"  
  
Agghhh! Forbid it! It's just Chapter 2! Oh, ever wondered what happened to my other fic?  
  
Well...if I can't think of a good storyline, I don't write. I'd rather present you with nothing than present you with something that is no good at all...  
  
Don't worry, I'm working on it. It's just really dang hard coz I base my facts on my gaming experience.  
  
Well, guess what...I decided to leave pRO for the meanwhile. I mean...look there is absolutely nothing new going on around, so why should I spend 50 pesos just to loiter around Midgard and add to the incessant lagging?  
  
But, unless Shadow Eyes manages to raise his thief to the same level as my bow thief, I might put my mind to it.  
  
So until next update, ja minna! Thank you for your reviews, whether signed or not. I love you all! bow low and grovel, bow low and grovel... 


	3. Vengeance and Confusion

Disclaimer: Gods...I hate this things. Peh, whatever. So I don't own Ragnarok, it's the property of Myung Jin-Lee-sama. . And I don't have any plans for world domination either. There! Are those legal suitors happy?

Wow, I finally updated! I would like to thank Jhan-sama for lending me her manwahs. Weee! Now I can update!

* * *

Chapter 3: Vengeance and Confusion

"Unhh..."

I slowly wake up, consciousness filling me in with what happened earlier.

But how...how did I manage to survive such horror?

"Shiro..."

I creak my eyes and shift my head to follow the source of the voice so vaguely familiar to me.

"I...Ibraham...you've returned..." I try getting up, but a lancing pain in my chest drives shocks of pain inside.

"Aah!"

"Don't compel to speak. You're wounds still yet have to heal. Taulin did her best to close it." Ibraham laid me once again to the rubble that I had laid on.

I slowly nod and try to close my eyes, but I cannot sleep. I just lay motionless and unable to move, not wanting to.

"Has he awoken, Ibraham?"

"He has. It was a good thing Captain knew something was wrong. If we hadn't hurried, he might have died to shock and loss of blood..."

"I see he has succumbed to sleep once more. Have you inquired about the thing I told you, Ibraham?"

"About what, Taulin?"

"The graffiti Sturaiker has written. When we arrived, the insignia of the Dragon Knights was what we have seen. Then...our Elder...has wrought his blood in the name "Chaos", which Captain believed was the assailant. Why then, would he write that a "Skurai" was the killer and not this "Chaos". "

"Perhaps...because it is not our story to tell. It is the little 'uns to tell..."

"Mustafa..."

"Let us wish the best for the little shiro. Only he might be able to give clarity to what we are now walking in. It may had been fate that he was wrought the second chance to live..."

"Yes, let him have his rest. We still have to take care of the bodies of our fallen comrades. May they have peace in Valhalla..."

I finally succumb to fatigue that had eluded me in a few minutes. So, the Sanctum indeed has fallen. I could have had a home in this place, but it was now shattered.

I was only able to slip a tear, the crystal drop glistening in my cheek as darkness took me in its wing again.

* * *

Blood...

Drops of it....

The scarlet curtains, torn and flying in the wind...

The blood-thirsty maniac strutting off, waving his sword...

All of my companions, mutilated, their corpses defiled and mangled...

The Elder...backstabbed and lying on the floor dead...

And I...blood flowing from my wound, the wind spreading sand and dirt...

The Sanctum, once home to inner peace, now shelters deathly silence...

"NOOOO!" I shouted, shooting up, heartbeat in a frantic pace, sweating heavily at the nightmare.

"Shiro..." Ibraham, who was sitting by the fire, came close and slowly calmed me down. Taulin brought me a draught of water, to which I gratefully accepted, gulped down. In a few minutes, I was now recovering, joining my group by the fire, though the wound I received was still imposing its presence.

"Has no one survived the annihilation that has taken place?" I seemingly ask them. Eyes wearily met mine as each mourned for the losses.

"No one. Not even the Elder eluded death."

"...."

Then Taulin finally asked me.

"Sturaiker, tell us...who is Skurai?"

I gaze my eyes up her. Fire danced in my irises, my brows contorting in deep hate over the maniac that had destroyed my new family and my home.

"He's the megalomaniac that knows how to use the blade well. He was the one who killed all of our brethren. I didn't know how the events took place, as I was down in the smithy, until I heard the effects of the defense formations outside.

The thing is..."

The party strained to listen more.

"Even though the Sanctum was placed under a gravitational hex, he managed to move quite well as if there was nothing hampering him. And there was one thing more...he was using a legendary blade...the cursed blade Talatsu. Not much is known about the blade, but if you wanted to know why the bodies of our fallen comrades lack of blood, it was all due to the blade's doing."

"Are you sure you're not wrong, Sturaiker?"

My eyes shot towards Taulin, who did nothing but just stare at me.

"What do you mean, sister? My eyes and ears did not deceive me at that critical hour..."

"The Elder held a certain "Chaos" as the perpetrator of this vile event..."

"Who the hell is Chaos?"

Ibraham cut in on Taulin, saying what she wanted to say.

"One thing for sure, this Chaos is a dead man. Caps left for the kingdom of Volsug, as the divination point has shown us..."

"We have to stop Captain!!!"

"Absolute eradication and..."

"...carrying out of all missions without fail. Yes, I know. But tell me, do you think Captain will be able to fulfill his mission?"

Silence.

"He has wrought vengeance on one that might be innocent. Therefore, he would have failed this mission, for the person has been dealt punishment that he does not deserve..."

Taulin's voice rang like crystals in the night air.

"Do you wish to follow him?"

"..."

"Do you wish to stop him from what he is to do?"

"...yes. I do. Not for my sake or Chaos'...but for Captain."

"Then, rest. Allow your wound to heal before embarking tomorrow. If fate indeed allows you to stop Captain, then let it so..."

I cut in sharply at her.

"I don't believe in fate..."

"..."

"Pre-ordination of events? Hah, what mockery of freedom. If this be so that the events are timed according to 'fate', then this world is just damned towards condemnation and is not worth saving at all, much less maintained..."

"Then...why join us...why join one who wishes to keep balance in it?"

"Because...it was Captain."

"...Captain?"

"For a few months that I stayed in here, I had learned much about Captain. Though proficient in combat and in ways mysterious to us all, Captain is just about a child as any one of us in the ways of emotions..."

"How..."

"Captain Loki still holds naiveté within him. He displays little or no emotion at all, because he doesn't know much about it. No one would teach it to him, for people had seen no benefit at all. I almost feel sorry for him..."

"Why?"

"Because emotions are what sets humans apart from machina and beasts. And it is what makes living in this world a little bit more tolerable, if not what the world is worth it."

I left the group, walking back to the abandoned smithy where I collected my items. In the corner, familiar crimson met my eyes...blood...from where I once lay...

A few minutes later, I came out, the cloak wrapped in my body. I lay near the fire as my comrades had, stealing for themselves a few minutes of rest.

I have to leave tomorrow.

The captain is in danger of committing a fatal error...

* * *

Whew! This Chapter is still in the process of updating, so come back in a few more days if you wanna see. Thanks for the people who gave support to this little ficcy o' mine. Arigato gozaimasu, kansha shitemasu! bow low


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: Gods...I hate this things. Peh, whatever. So I don't own Ragnarok, it's the property of Myung Jin-Lee-sama. . And I don't have any plans for world domination either. There! Are those legal suitors happy?

Hmm, I decided to update this ficcy with two chapters. Thought that too much procrastinating might be bad for the health.

* * *

Chapter 4: Realization

I did not say goodbye...

I carefully sped along the desert, towards the direction of northeast. Captain was headed for the capital of Volsug, Prontera.

And hell, I hope I am not too late.

A few hours had passed, and even I am not that tough. I had to rest. So I lay down under the shade of a tree and picked a few of its fruits for nourishment. I had to have plans on what to do when I reached Prontera.

"Are you lost, blondie?" A short snicker followed after the snide comment.

I immediately sped forward, my body spinning in flight at a sharp 180 degrees to find out where the voice was coming from. A flurry of feathers came from above the tree, and I hesitated no longer than to shoot at it with full force and accuracy.

"Tsk, tsk...now, how could you be so rude as to shoot at one who wants to help?"

Two women. One short and one tall, the short one caught the arrow deftly in her hand. Hm, must be the fashion disaster of the era. Using crow feathers to adorn their tight leather suits, what a waste...

"Help? No one is in need of such in here. Begone, lest I deal both of you with the tip of my arrows..."

"Oh...the puppy speaks so boldly. How sure are you that your bite is worse than your bark?"

Puppy...

"Awww, you resent being called a puppy? But I thought you liked the idea of being Loki's pet? Or maybe..."

"Shut up! Shut up! No one dares speak so boldly of Captain's name. How dare you trifle with things personal?!?! And how did you know of these things?!?! Answer at once, woman!"

"Ahahah. Yet you amuse us even more. You almost destroyed the ordained path this universe must take had you regained consciousness at the time of your Captain's arrival, yet you would still follow him to warn him?"

"Pre-ordained? Do you believe that this world is nothing but a big storybook that should only be read?"

The short woman slowly flew down the branch and gazed at me more slyly...

"Not that we believe that, of course. But it is the job wrought to us, to make sure that events happen as the way it is."

"Who...who are you anyway? I have the slightest feeling you are not humans, more so that you are not of this world."

The taller one slowly floated aside the shorter one, who chortled at my question.

"Ah, come now, little shadow. Have you forgotten all that you have read about the gods? I am sure if you search your memories and knowledge of the ancients well, you might discover our identities..."

The woman had a point. Lets see...two persons, feathery hair, raven feather adorned, eyeballs in the wrist...

"No...you must be Odin's Beholders! Huginn and Muninn!"

"Ah, indeed what you had said is our names."

"Then I ask you...what is your business here with me?"

"Now, now. As I said, our job is to ensure that events happen the way they are accorded, didn't we?"

"Aye, so what should happen?"

"Ignorance gets you nowhere, little boy. You do realize that we are also under the command of Odin's son?"

"And who might that be?"

"The reincarnation of Balder, or should I say...Chaos?"

Anger ran through me like a summer thunderstorm. So it was Chaos nevertheless! I should have known all along! He must have been the one who sent that maniac against us! And to think I would have saved him from a misunderstanding!

"Why that no good cretin...what has he against the assassin guild that he would send such a devil to destroy us?!?!"

"Unfortunately, it is not our business anymore. If you wish, you may go back and lay your comrades to their graves. What do you say?"

"No..."

"..."

"I will see what would transpire between the encounter of Captain and this "Chaos". It would be only fitting that he would fall in the hands of Captain Loki. Such atrocity can only be paid in full with his blood and soul. Captain will be sure of that..."

"...then our business is done here. We might see each other again, young assassin. Farewell..."

In a flurry of feathers, the duo disappeared, leaving me to continue my journey once more.

I speed up more than my previous speed. I wouldn't want to miss how Captain would make Chaos pay for his crimes. It would be satisfying to see him bleed.

* * *

_Third person point of view_

In a distance, Muninn gazes over the trail of sand kicked up by the assassin's run.

"We are now assured that he would be of no disturbance to the plans."

Huginn merely nods as both watch him disappear in the horizon.

"Sigh, now to see the outcome of the three catalysts' meeting..."

Both disappeared nonchalantly as the sun slowly rose up in the east.

_End third person point of view_

-------------------------------------------------

Whew! I'll still update this ficcy. I do realize that the Chapters are quite a bit short, but I'm having a hard time finding Book 5. So I can't make out of the outcome of Loki, Chaos, and Skurai's brawl. Meep! See ya in a few days or so.


	5. And the Journey has started

Disclaimer: Gods…I hate this things. Peh, whatever. So I don't own Ragnarok, it's the property of Myung Jin-Lee-sama. . And I don't have any plans for world domination either. There! Are those legal suitors happy?

Sorry for the very late! late! update. Been procrastinating as of this time and when I mean procrastination, I really mean _procrastination_. The I-don't-mind-and-am-too-lazy-to-do-it-right-now type of procrastination.

Besides, my mistress had just given me access to the manwahs only a bit later. So nothin' we can do about that. XD

Note: Fixed error on the double posting of Chapter 5

-

Chapter 5: And the Journey has Started

Damn, damn, damn….

I had wasted too much time with the Beholders. Prontera had been a speck in the horizon when a puff of all-too-white smoke smoldered in a section of it.

Damn them! Had I not lied between my teeth that my anger had settled upon this "Chaos", I knew they wouldn't have let me on my way. Muninn was right in letting me review what I learned in the ancient books I read;

"…_the Beholders of Odin hold great power against all creatures of Midgard, yet would not exercise it without the authorization of Lord Odin himself…"_

It would have been in my disadvantage to resist their will at that time.

The whole concept of the Norse gods' family tree is a mess in my head, I couldn't even know if Frigg was just Odin's concubine and wife of Thor or otherwise…

No time for that. I must hasten as much as I can go!

-

"No…"

I may had been too late…

The smoke came from the suburbs of the city. I walked upon its streets and viewed the catastrophe that had befallen the area.

A few of the soldiers of the city were collecting bodies beneath rubble and debris. Priests and clerics were rushed into the area to sanctify the dead and heal the injured.

A woman caught my eye…

"Pray, madam. Tell me, what had happened here?" I asked a market go-er who seemed to be one of those who had access to the city grapevine.

"Well, young man, are you an outsider?"

"Yes, madam. I had just arrived from a trip and was looking forward to these esteemed restaurants here…but it seems I am a bit short in arrival…" I ruffled my hair in feigned frustration.

"Aye, quite right in there young man. You 'ave quite a taste in there. The pot roast in this locale' have developed a reputation themsel'es young lad!"

"Speaking of which madam', you hadn't answered my question at all, if so I may not be rude…" I giggled outright like an amused tourist.

"Ah, pardon young man! The soldiers had told me that there were four troublemakers that had destroyed this neighborhood. If I can recall, he said it was two lads and two lasses."

"Ah, two lads you might say madam? Did the kind soldier have any information as to how these two lads might have looked like?"

"Let's see now…the first one what he might say was an oriental one. He was wearing an insignia of some sort of group and was accompanied by the two lassies. The second one was a strange sort of man; they said he was wearing bones on his body! I wonder if those were human bones…"

"I see…" I gazed away from her. Had I been too late then?

"The oriental one and his two accompanying gals were captured by the soldiers. The other one however managed to elude our security forces. How does he do that?"

I suddenly lightened up. They were captured! So it means that they are still alive!

"By the way lad, you happen to have any relationship with another gal? I'm sure my Marie would be glad to meet…."

"Huh? Where did he go?"

-

I jumped rooftop to rooftop in search of Captain Loki. I should have realized that it was Captain that I was supposed to look for. What the heck have I the chances of finding an assassin captain?

A shadow fell upon me, and seconds later I had only noticed that my body was lined on the cold rooftop, my hands bound by another set of hands…what the…

"…Sturaiker…"

A voice asked as I was grappled to the roof of the Prontera Sanctuary. I hadn't realized that I was already there, much less straddled to the rooftop, my hands bound behind me with his strong grip.

"Captain! I've been searching all over for you!" I gasped in relief as I was allowed reprieve from his hold. Captain stood up and gave his arm for me to hold on.

I clutched my wound that seemed to open, and settled behind the steeple of the church. I cracked one eye open to view Captain who was seemingly waiting for what I had to say…

"Captain… I have to tell you! Chaos was not the one! He was not the one who destroyed our lair. It was Skurai!" I said in urgency, biting my lower lip as blood seeped out of my wound, torn open from the effort of speaking.

"Skurai, you said? Do you hold the Elder in the position of deceit?"

I shot a gaze at Captain. Why did he suddenly turn cold and aloof?

"No…no…I…I wish not to contradict with what the Elder might have bided you to believe. But what I speak is from who gave me this wound…" Tears began to flow again.

I always had been a crybaby anyway. Emotions had been part of me and will always be my weakness. I bruise easily when anger and sadness would lash upon me…

Captain turned his back on me and settled into his "tough-leader" position again.

Somehow, I regret that I came after all. If only I knew that what I would get if I came here would be a tongue lash and a cold shoulder…I wouldn't…

"That does elucidate the situation a great deal…"

"Huh?" I gazed at him as a small smile crept on his face.

"Thank you for imparting that piece of information, Sturaiker. You may now go back to the lair…" Captain began walking away.

"No…"

Captain stood to a still upon hearing my reply.

"No…I will not go…I want to assist you in anyway I can…"

Captain Loki sure had a way in dealing with hardheaded blokes like me. Oh, the way he would walk, towards his object of attention, which would be confused whether it was sauntering sexily or moseying with hunger in his eyes. Then, he would grasp the sides of your head and bear his eyes upon with every intention to make you melt in his grasp. Then all of a sudden…

"Tell me…why?"

My breath hitches slightly as his cold words intermingle with the heat of his breath beating my flushed cheeks. Whether from the lashing of the wind or something else…

"I…what…uh…"

Captain stares at my steel gray eyes intently.

"Why…why are you even here? Why did you traverse all the way from our lair just to tell me that I am to kill the wrong man?"

"I…"

My brain tries to reach for something coherent to answer.

"It's because I care…"

My brain tells me to speak the truth. I mentally congratulate it for a source of good answers.

"I care enough to break rules and restrictions…every night, even if the Elder imposes a strict veto for our rest, I steal a few minutes to make sure that you and everybody are well-rested…I care enough not to force myself to ask you and the others to tag me along your missions, I know I would just be a burden…I care enough to come here, my wound opening and not insignificantly letting itself be known by me, because I want to secure that vengeance for our fallen brethren be dealt accordingly…I care enough to search for you…that you may not make a mistake of killing one who is not accountable…"

Captain stared at me in bewilderment (to which I assure you was not a common sight…)

"I care enough to at least salvage your soul from the grasps of Hela had you made a terrible mistake. Though the history of this tribe is wrought in blood…and whether blood justified…the ends would not procure the means. I wish to save you from the pains of the deeds you have done…and could have done."

Captain stared at me for a long time, as if studying my eyes for anything hidden…

"Captain…I only wish for your well-being…"

Long train of thoughts might have passed through his mind, as he slowly backed away, muttering something about humans and how complex they are.

"Sturaiker?"

"Yes…captain?"

"I need a favor…"

I thought he would never ask…

-

Afternoon.

"Here you are, Captain. The weapons you have asked me."

Captain inspected each and every one, recalling if they were the ones he was looking for.

"Are you sure these are the ones?"

Captain recounted to me the earlier events that had transpired. About him finding the so-called "Chaos", how they fought, about an intruder who introduced himself as "Skurai", and how Chaos came between his attack and a little girl to save the latter.

"Yes, captain. The warden was quite "cooperative" with my request."

Oh, I wouldn't forget the look on the old man's face when I thrust my finger into one of his vital points. How he cringed in pain….

"By the way, are you certain of this, Captain? You've barely become enemies, and now, you'll barely become allies…"

"Truth be told, I have the feeling this man called "Chaos" may have the answers to questions I have in my mind for some time now…"

I would have never thought these words would come out of his mouth.

"Sturaiker…I want to leave for a while to find answers to my own questions. Not that I have forgotten our brethren's demise…"

"So, are you saying you are gonna leave us…"

"Maybe…maybe not…its up to you to decide how best to interpret what I said…"

I laughed.

Laughed myself silly. In front of Captain. Without the slightest dignity to cover my mouth, but strain my head to the sky as if I was laughing at it. On impulse, I didn't know why. On normal occasions, I dare not show any emotion other than placidness and calmness…but this was a rare occasion. And I wouldn't want to

miss this chance.

A short sigh and I wipe any crocodile tears off my eyes.

"Enigmatic you are, I always prepare for contingencies like this. Though, I expected that this would happen the least to you, Captain…"

Captain stood unperturbed, but held his ground to let me finish what I said.

"I already informed Sister Taulin about this. If ever I shan't return in two days time…it would only mean that you would stray to find answers for yourself."

Captain just looked at me.

"She is indeed a great Diviner, maybe blessed by the Norn, Skuld, herself. But to no matter, she asked me if you indeed succumbed to your desire of knowledge, that I would join you, if not as a direct companion then as a shadow, in your journey."

I gathered the weapons for him and placed them in his arms.

"I wish nothing more than to at least offer you my life, Captain Loki. For reasons and ways that are an enigma even to me." I kneeled, head hung low.

Captain walked before me, then taking my chin, he spoke a few words before taking flight into the near-night sky…

"Loki. Call me that. I wish not your life, but your services. There is no need for unruly sacrifices…"

-

Wow, I didn't know why, but I feel loopy today! Weee!


	6. The Undead Cometh

Disclaimer: Gods…I hate this things. Peh, whatever. So I don't own Ragnarok, it's the property of Myung Jin-Lee-sama. . And I don't have any plans for world domination either. There! Are those legal suitors happy?

Second installment to my very late update! Yay! Go me!

-

Chapter 6: The Undead Cometh

Pacing back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Captain Loki said to wait for him here after he "rescues" his wards. He should return later by nightfall, he would casually say.

But in truth, when he would say things like that, trouble would just come spouting in just to throw him off his schedule.

And I wasn't saying out of pure observation and intuition.

Because far on the east side of the city, a shadow loomed ever so close.

One wouldn't find shadows that fly in the sky a common sight.

Much less a good omen…

…rather an omen of destruction and ruin.

(Earlier that afternoon)

"Captain, I see a large edifice floating towards the city from the east side…" I voice out my observation, as Captain's steely gaze follows suit.

"It seems to be a large fortress of some sort…"

"Captain, this would spell trouble for the city and it's inhabitants…it seems this is no envoy of peace…"

"Then, I should hasten to find my objectives at once. I will return by dusk. Keep an eye out for the structure and report to me at once if you find anything out of the ordinary."

"Aye, Capt…"

A flash of eagle eyes…

"I mean, L…Loki…"

The smallest hint of a smile fleets his face before leaping off the Sanctuary rooftops and leaving me behind.

A smile, no matter how small, but nevertheless a smile…

(End flashback)

The sun had began to set and the floating object was now looming in the suburbs of Prontera. Powerful combinations of runes and spells were written across the whole of the structure. A few were recognizable and, as I can recall, enables one to be levitated.

To levitate a whole fortress, however, could not be a common feat for a mortal.

I just settled at a gargoyle's back as I still warily observe the floating piece of rock.

-

"What the…"

Everything happened in a split-second. The whole object jolted a landing right in Prontera itself. The whole suburbs rippled in the force as spiked pillars from the fortress, which seemed to be made out of bones, impaled itself into the ground. From it opened vents that allowed release for strange tentacles that writhed and pounded at the ground, crumbling anything in their wake.

Their movement seemed to calm down as for a few seconds, before mouths from the tentacles opened again, spewing forth undead, ghouls, and zombies. The creatures began to create a parade that devoured any living thing in its path.

And the worst part is…every living thing became part of the undead procession.

"Oh…cripes…" I seemingly mumbled to myself at the events that occurred within the last five minutes. My wound had somewhat healed already, but if not temporary. I had to do something…

I had my sword-bow ready and a few arrows I had kept for the trip. Not enough…

The roads had quieted down as I trudged in haste, except for the moans and sighs of those who had joined the undead army. I had to search the city armory for extra ammunition, it was careless of me not to note where the armory was earlier.

"HELP! Somebody out there!"

Shit. I jumped to the rooftops to find out where the voices came from. Out in the back alley were two squires, both holding out a growing mob with their lances. Sigh, it would be a pain to add two more "volunteers" for the mob…

"Woah! Ahh! Leggo, we're gonna die! AAA…" I swooped to grab the two teens before one of the undead was about to take their first bite.

"Chill, bud. I'm here to save both of you, so stop whining already…" I said in calmness, but bit my lip back from voicing out a groan as my arm was stretched from holding the weight of three men in a tether.

We landed in a silent thump behind a small inn as the hook of my grappler dislodged itself from where it embedded.

"Oww…." I rub my sore arm as the two men lay before me in shock and surprise. One was a long-banged blonde teen while the other had a platinum shock covering his steely eyes. Both ruefully rubbed their bums that had obviously broke their fall.

"Huh? What are you two guys looking at?" I asked the two, who stared at me in a bewildered manner.

"Hey…you have the same costume as one of those guys that caused trouble in the suburbs…" The blonde pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Easy on the accusation pal. I may have the same attire but I am NOT the person. Nice way of starting a conversation to the one who just saved your sorry arses back there." I said in narrow irritation.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Thanks by the way." The blonde offered a handshake to me. I took it, just out of pure boredom.

"Do you have any idea what just happened here? I mean…where the hell did those foul creatures come from?" The platinum-haired dude asked me as I twined the grapple back to my bag.

"You're guess is as good as mine. One thing's for sure, they aren't here to have dinner with us. It would be they want US for dinner…"

"Man…I just hope my family's safe…" The blonde was on the verge of tears as his companion laid an arm on him. The blonde sought the other's comfort.

"Listen, you two wouldn't happen to know where the armory is?" I asked both of them.

The platinum blonde shifted his head, examining our whereabouts. He then pointed to an alley at the other side of the road we were in.

"There…as far as I can remember, its there on the other side of that alley. My peers buy their weapons at a shop there."

"Thanks. Gotta go…" I made a dash to the alley.

"Wait! Take us with you!"

"Why? Just hide in their until daylight or something. I gotta hustle."

"We can't secure both of our safety if we split. T'would be wise to stick together so we can guard both of our backs.

I ponder on his words for a moment before nodding my assent. Both stood up and strode at my side as I peered out to see if there were other "guests".

"The name's Yohann by the way, and this here is Eigis." The blonde pointed to his platinum haired companion.

"The name's Strike. My real name is Sturaiker, but that's just in the Yamato language. Feel free to call me both." I nodded as we ran in the other alley.

The armory was indeed in the other side, however a four-clawed monster was guarding access to it. Only one way to deal with it…

I fit a lone arrow into my bow as I aim for the creature's eye. With my tether stretched as far as it can be, I let the arrow go.

The creature somehow saw the glint of metal in the moonlight and immediately brought a claw to split the arrow in to two…

…not realizing that I had bounded under him as I brought the blade of my bow to a half-moon slice across his chest.

It was a shock to me when the creature moved with ensorcelled speed as he nimbly back-pedaled, dodging the swing of my blade across his chest. The slice however, was able to reach a lone arm that flew a few feet to my left.

"Crafty human. Is that the best you can do? Hahahah! Such trickery would not work with me!" The creature laughed, even if he realized one of his four arms was amiss.

"Nay, your dodging is superb, but the weight of your lumbering body will surely betray you." I replied in mock to his words. One should know the war starts with the taunting and gloating at the beginning of battle.

"Arrogant low-life! Prepare to taste the blade of the children of Jormungand!" The creature made for a charge towards me.

"Whatever…" I said in a droll tone, as I fit another arrow pointing it towards him.

Yohann and Eigis watched in awe, not realizing someone behind them.

-


End file.
